


Breakfast

by spiralicious



Series: Of Love and Socks [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Angst, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, M/M, Of Love and Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Hakoda have an awkward breakfast out the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is from when I was playing with the Of Love and Socks series wondering where I was going with it. So it is way out of order and not part of the larger chronological installments.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko was surprised Hakoda had offered to take him out to breakfast. It was the first time they had eaten together alone, in public. He was nervous. He wondered what people thought of them. Did they think they were father and son? Lovers? They were an odd couple, except they weren’t a couple; Zuko had to keep reminding himself. What happened last night would most likely not happen again.

He started wondering what, if anything, it had meant to the older man sitting across from him, calmly looking at the menu. It felt like he’d been analyzing the situation for hours, when the waitress finally came and took their order. When she left, things were even tenser. They had no more menus to hide behind.

Zuko fiddled with his teashop uniform, Hakoda was taking him to work after breakfast. He tried to make conversation, but Zuko was barely responsive and started tapping his hand on the table. He couldn’t look at Hakoda. He wanted to crawl out of his skin. He wanted it to be a real breakfast the morning after with his lover, not whatever the hell this was.

All of Zuko’s tenseness left when Hakoda reached over and squeezed his hand. Zuko looked up to see a face full of caring and understanding. The whole thing was a very fatherly gesture. He now hoped that was exactly what they thought, that they were a father and son out for breakfast. Zuko had never done such a thing with his own father. And he couldn’t bear the thought of what people would think of Hakoda if they knew the real nature of their relationship. Zuko decided he would play the part of a son having breakfast with his father, and cherish every moment of it.


End file.
